How It Starts
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: A week in another house. No problem right? But what happens when people start to like other people. That's how it starts. With just one single week. T because I think it should be and AU.
1. the day before

Hi, this is for Rosa Clearwater's The Houses Switch. For this I'm having the characters pick out a house out of a hat and they characters have to stay there for a week (in that house). They are in their sixth year so you all know. Dara is Draco's twin sister.

My characters are:Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas.

My prompt: Confusion

Seeing as this is the first chapter I don't immediately include what I have to include. So be patient and hopefully we will get through this week together. So before I rant any more. Here is my story 'How It Starts'. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Draco sighs as he rests his head in his right hand. _'Why must Dumbledore be so idiotic,' he thought._

Before he could think about it anymore his sister walks up to him with Blaise right by her.

"I hope that I don't have to be in a different house," said Dara, reclining back on the couch.

"Same here," agreed Blaise.

"Well at least it's for a week," said Dara.

"Yeah, gladly it's a week or you two would die from being away from each other right," said Pansy, as she walks up to the three.

"Right Pan, I would die without my lover beside me, but you would like that wouldn't you," countered Dara.

Pansy shrugged and sits on the other side of Draco. At dinner they all go up to a cup to receive where they will be staying for the next week. Pansy gets Ravenclaw while Luna gets Slytherin. When Dara and Blaise walk up the pair aren't in the same house. Dara gets her own house while Blaise gets Gryffindor. Dean Thomas then walks up and he gets Slytherin.

They all get situated back at their normal tables and discuss what house they got. Dara looks at Blaise nervously, she didn't want to be separated from him, but at least they would be in the same classes together.

"Don't be so tense," said Pansy, laughing.

"Shut up Pans," Dara sneered.

Pansy looks at Draco but he is quiet not looking at the two arguing. Sometime later Dara is walking back to her house dormitory when she sees Luna wandering around.

"Luna what is wrong," asked Dara, as she got close to Luna.

Luna turned around and she smiled. "It's nothing I think it was an Umgubular Slashkilter who took my shoes."

Dara rolls her eyes and takes out her wand out of her pocket. "Accio Luna's shoes."

Dara then gives the shoes to Luna before walking away.

"Thank you Dara," said Luna from behind Dara.

Dara puts up her hand as she walks further away.

"I hope we are roommates when I go to Slytherin tomorrow," said Luna.

Dara then turns around, shocked at the words that came out of Luna's mouth. It takes a couple of minutes for Dara to recover but she soon is walking back to the Slytherin dormitory where she sleeps soundly.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. If you want you can read the story 'Dare 2 Dream'. If you haven't already. Till next time keep your wand's in check.


	2. day 1

Hope you all like it.

My characters are:Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas. (I used)

My prompt: Confusion (I used)

Thanks lilylou101, Mystii,MysteriousFlower, and ToxicRainfall for all reviewing this and liking it. To my enjoyment here is the second chapter. Enjoy. :)

* * *

The next morning everyone is sitting at their tables. Dara looks at her brother and then at the Gryffindor table where Blaise now sat.

"Are you two very close," asks someone beside Dara. Dara looks to her right to see Dean Thomas.

"Well, yes we are close," replied Dara, "why?"

"Oh, because I seen you looking at Zabini and I was wondering why," answered Dean, finishing his breakfast.

Dara looks at him before she continues eating her breakfast. As soon as they are done eating, they all go to their first class. When Dara and Draco walk into their first class, everyone is in their assigned houses. Dara passes Blaise on her way to the table. When she sits down she finds a note in her pocket.

The note says:

Meet me later. Ok

Blaise

Dara nods and waits until the end of the day. When her classes end she walks to the lake where the two usually hang out. She sees Blaise sitting down waiting for her.

"Hey Malfoy," says Blaise to her.

Dara rolls her eyes as she sits next to him. "What's up Blaise, oops Zabini."

"Nice save," Blaise says. "Nothing really, just wanted to hang out with you, that's all."

Dara nods. "So how is Gryffindor?"

"Good. Why?" said Blaise.

"Oh no reason," she replied, putting her head on his shoulder. They spend the rest of the evening this way.

Meanwhile Draco and Luna are in the common room waiting for everyone to come back to the house.

"Draco, are you nervous," asks Luna, dreamily.

"Of course not," Draco said, looking at the entrance.

Then at that moment Dara walks in. Her smooth face is screwed up in anger. She walks in front of her brother and hisses at him.

"Want a moon frog," offers Luna.

"No!" exclaims Dara, in English.

"What's wrong Dara," asks Draco.

"You know what's wrong Draco. Your little girlfriend is what's wrong because Pans decided to prank me while I was with Blaise," exclaimed Dara.

Draco and Luna examine the clean and dry Dara. As the silence continues confusion envelops their mind.

"Are you physically stable," asks Luna.

"Of course, I'm physically stable," said Dara in a low voice.

"She is just being a brat," said Pansy, at the entrance of the common room. "I knew that she was going to 'tattle' on me so I followed her."

Dara looks disgusted and before she can take out of her wand Draco does the unthinkable. He grabs Dara's wand right out of her hand and gives it to Luna.

"Why did you do that for," yells Dara, looking at her brother.

Draco shrugs and waits till Pansy leaves to talk to Dara.

"Dara you won't go nowhere if you can't behave," explained Draco.

"What if I don't want to go nowhere," retorted Dara.

"Well I don't know," he said. "I'm going to bed." At that Draco goes to his dormitory. Dara looks at Luna's calm serene face before going to her dormitory as well.

"Luna, you are in the same dormitory as me," said Dara.

Luna walks in smiling. "I'm glad."

Dara rolls her eyes before crawling into her bed.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. If you want you can read the story 'Dare 2 Dream'. If you haven't already. Till next time keep your wand's in check. Don't worry this is not the end. We didn't go through the week.


	3. day 2

Hope you all like it.

Thanks lilylou101, Mystii,MysteriousFlower, and ToxicRainfall for all reviewing this and liking it. To my enjoyment here is the third chapter. Enjoy. :)

* * *

The next day Dara is in her seat, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. Dean is sitting by her and he looks at her paper.

"What are you writing," he asks nicely.

Dara looks up from her paper. "Nothing, I'm drawing a picture for my baby."

"Who's that," he questions her confused.

"Blaise of course," she replies coolly getting up to go to the Gryffindor table and give it to him.

When the pair reunites Luna is looking at something above her.

"Honestly Luna, what is wrong," Dara asks when she walks closer to Luna. When she walks closer she sees that her brother has his arm wrapped around Luna's waist and he is also looking up too.

Dean looks at the pair confused and looks back at Dara.

"I believe we should leave," suggests Dean whispering in the girl's ear.

"No you two can stay," Luna says, in her dreamy voice of hers. "Draco and I are just looking at dabberblimps."

Dara covers her mouth, "Are you serious, I mean honestly I don't even think my brother believes in such-"

"Nonsense," Draco completes her sentence. "In fact I do believe in such nonsense because she does and she is the most wonderful person in the world."

Dara looks at him dumbfounded, before storming off to the library holding Dean's hand the whole way.

"I can't believe them," she mutters as she walks toward the library. "I mean they didn't even let me in on the secret how unfair."

"Dara are you okay?" inquires Dean, nervously.

She stops at the entrance of the library and sighs, "No I'm not okay Dean."

Dean coughs and Dara looks at her hand and swiftly takes it away.

Meanwhile Draco and Luna walk back to the Slytherin common room so they can study. Luna was helping Draco with his Arithmacy when Draco sits up looking at Luna. They had been sprawled out on the floor before so Draco sitting up surprised Luna.

"What's wrong," she queries.

"Oh nothing just wondering if my sister is close with Dean like we are close to each other," Draco responds.

"I bet they are but since Dara has a boyfriend Blaise I don't think Dean wants to get too close to her, though I bet Dara would be a little sad if Dean never talked to her again," Luna said.

"She would be heartbroken," Draco agrees as they clean up their books.

Meanwhile in the library Dara is reading a book while Dean studies.

"Who are you close to," Dara asks, "in my house?" She is still looking at her book but she wants to know what his answer is anyway.

"I would have to say you are," Dean replied, quietly.

Dara looks up at him shocked. "Why me?"

"Well you because you don't judge me," Dean said, "also you don't mind a hand every once in a while."

Dara smiles at the comment.

"I can see why Blaise likes you so much," Dean continued.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. If you want you can read the story 'Dare 2 Dream'. If you haven't already. Till next time keep your wand's in check. Don't worry this is not the end. We didn't go through the week.


End file.
